1. Technical Field
Systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to balance training, and more particularly to systems and methods for improving postural control of a user undergoing training on a balance training system while walking or running by providing visual feedback to the user on a display of the balance training system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Falling and injuries resulting from falls significantly impact the function of elderly individuals. Many older adults as well as many patient populations have balance impairments that result in loss of balance or falls. This increased risk of falling also increases the risk of injury. As the baby-boomer population continues to age, medical expenses associated with treating fall-related injuries are bound to increase. For example, the resulting impact on health care costs is substantial with non-fatal falls resulting in $19 billion in medical expenses in 2000. Moreover, individuals with a history of falling are known to reduce their participation in normal daily activities due to fear of falling. This increased sedentary lifestyle is associated with reductions in general health that further increase the risk of falling and the potential for secondary medical complications. In addition to the financial cost, quality of life for elderly fallers is diminished and they self restrict their social interactions due to fear of falling. It is prudent to identify solutions to this growing medical and economic problem.
In the related art, individuals with poor balance have several re-training options available to them, ranging from undirected practice at home to supervised community balance exercises programs to medically supervised rehabilitation using expensive computer controlled training devices and virtual reality. An advantage of high-tech computer controlled treatments over the low-tech treatments is their ability to manipulate sensory information that is important for balance control in a specific, controlled manner. Sensory information can be intentionally reduced to force utilization of other senses or increased to facilitate use of that sense. Providing sensory feedback to enhance performance is based on the principles of sensory re-weighting. Previous research has demonstrated that elderly persons and patients with impaired sensory function can learn to re-weight their sensory feedback following appropriate interventions.